Sexual Desire
by Koewokikasete
Summary: Under the moonlight, Eve and Chung moved a step together in their relationship. Their desires are being satisfied by the other as pleasure overcomes their mind. They lose themselves in the moment of pleasure of making love for the first time, yet seemingly experienced.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the game "Elsword" or it's characters.

Here are the classes of our characters:

**Eve: **Code Nemesis_**(16)**_

**Chung: **Deadly Chaser_**(16)**_

Welcome! It's my first fanfic on here, and also my first M-rated.. So.. Please tell me if I did something wrong! Now... Time to enjoy!

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sexual Desire~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

One can only satisfy their sexual desire by finding the comfort in their partner. That goes the same for Chung and Eve. Chung sat on his bed, staring at his bathroom's door. He sighed and stared out the window, staring at the full moon's glory.

At that moment, Eve came out with her poker face. A towel covered her body as she walked towards Chung. Chung took notice of her presence and blushed faintly. Eve's hair was still slightly wet with drops of water. Her porcelain skin glowed under the moonlight as she tilted her head at Chung's reaction. Her hand reached out for Chung's cheek, softly caressing it. Chung silently gulped before speaking his mind.

"Hey.. Eve. What do you know about sex?"

"It's sexual intercourse done among lovers and husband and wife. When sexual intercourse is done, there'll be small chances of getting pregnancy. Also, it's solely for pleasure."

"Then... Do you love me?"

Chung bluntly asked Eve as her poker face slowly changed. Under the moonlight, Eve's face was faintly blushing. She began to fidget around, looking away from Chung's gaze.

"Chung.. Is someone special to me. If it's for Chung, then I'll do anything."

"In other words, you love me?"

Eve softly nodded her head as her amber eyes gazed into gentle cerulean eyes. Chung smiled softly, pulling on her arm. He pinned her down on the bed's soft mattress. His hand caressed her cheeks as he nibbled her ears. She made a soft noise as Chung's hand grabbed the towel around Eve's body, throwing it on the ground. On instinct, Eve covered her body with her hands shyly.

"You're beautiful. So don't hide yourself."

Chung's tongue licked Eve's collarbone as she slowly moved her hands away. Chung smiled as his tongue trails down to Eve's petite breasts that has their own charm. He softly nipped rosy pink nipples, gently sucking on them. Eve gave out a soft moan as her nipples slowly got harder. Chung's hand trail down to Eve's clitoris, giving it a sharp pinch before fingering her vagina.

Eve's moans slowly got louder as her vagina grew wetter and wetter. Juice began to flow out in a massive amount. Chung released her nipple and kissed Eve's soft lips. His tongue flicked her lower lip, asking for entrance. Eve's arms wrapped around his neck as their tongues dance around each other.

Their saliva mixed together as the kiss grew deeper. As Chung separated the kiss, Eve released an amount of juice altogether. Eve panted heavily as Chung stared at his now wet fingers. He smirked lightly, licking his fingers before putting it in Eve's mouth. Her tongue swirled around his fingers feverishly.

Eve pushed herself up and rubbed Chung's crotch. She swiftly pulled Chung's pants down along with his boxers. Her eyes widened at the length, hardness, and thickness of his member. She blushed bright red while Chung slyly smirked. He raised her body up and began to rub his member against Eve's vagina. She moaned loudly as she stared at how Chung was arousing her. The juice flowed down her back as she once again released more juice. Chung smirked before pulling his member away, flicking his tongue against Eve's clitoris and inserted his tongue inside her.

Eve once again moaned loudly as she tightly gripped Chung's hair. Chung continued to tease Eve as his finger slowly penetrated her anus. Her vagina was teased by Chung's tongue and her anus was being fingered by his swift fingers.

"C-Chung!"

Eve desperately called out his name as he looked up. Eve's face was flushed as she panted heavily. Her hand reaches out for Chung as crawled towards her. Eve immediately used the chance to flip their positions around. Eve faced Chung's hard member and held it in her hands as it throbs. Eve's vagina's juice flowed down once again as Chung had begun to tease it with his fingers.

Eve bit back a moan as she nibble the top of his member. Chung gave out a moan as the tables had turned on him. Eve's hand slid up and down his throbbing member as her tongue swirled around it. Her head goes down lower her she nibbled on Chung's scrotum and licked it. She began to put the member in her mouth as she tried to put it all in her mouth. Her tongue continued to swirl around it as she bobbed her head up and down.

"E-Eve!"

With her name being called out, Chung ejaculated semen deep in her throat. Eve let go of his member and coughed slightly while more semen splashed against her face. She panted heavily as Chung turned the tables on her once again. He kissed her lips softly before smiling.

"Do you trust me?"

"Y-Yeah. If it's C-Chung.. Then I'll trust you."

Satisfied with her response, Chung placed his hardened member against the entrance of her vagina. Eve stiffened as she closed her eyes, preparing herself. Chung's hands placed on top of hers and silently reassured her. Eve relaxed her muscles and stared into Chung's gentle cerulen eyes.

He smiled softly before he inserted his member inside her, swiftly penetrating her walls. Chung crashed his lips onto Eve's, silencing her pain. Chung's throbbing member was inside her and has stolen her virginity. Blood dripped down from her vagina. He sucked her tears up and began to move slowly. Eve bit her lip, trying to ignore the pain. Chung eventually began thrust harder and deeper, hitting against her G-spot. In a moment, all that pain disappeared and it was replaced with immense pleasure.

"C-Chung! Deeper! Deeper, please!"

"Yes, my queen."

Chung increased the speed and thrust harder. His member fit Eve perfectly as she can feel Chung hitting against her G-spot and at the same time, entering her womb. Eve can feel herself losing her mind as Chung penetrated her. The pleasure was driving her insane. It may be her first time, but doing it with Chung is completely different.

"Chung.. Semen.. Release it inside my womb if you want. I don't particularly mind."

Their body pressed against each other as Eve wrapped her arms around Chung. Chung lifted her body up and pressed her against his chest. He kissed her lips passionately as her moans became muffled and their tongues dance with each other. Chung could feel himself coming to the limit. Chung's thrust became swift and harder. His member continuously hit against her G-spot and her womb.

"C-Chung! T-Together, ne?"

Chung smirked in their kiss and listened to his queen. His hand crawled behind and began to thrust his fingers into her anus. Eve tore away from the passionate kiss and moaned loudly in pleasure. She was being penetrated in both of her external organs. Finally, both came to their limits, ejaculating at the same time. Chung's throbbing member was in her wombs, releasing tons of semen, overflowing. Saliva flowed down from the corners of Eve's mouth as Chung pulled his member out.

His member was still hard and moist. He hugged her by the waist. Her back facing him as his member forcefully entered her anus as Eve let out another loud moan. His fingers trailed down to her vagina, fingering her feverishly. His free hand slid up and played with her tongue. Eve was once again feeling immense pleasure from this. Her hands went back and caressed Chung's face. Chung leaned his face forward and kissed her bare neck, sucking on it, creating a hickey. In a moment, both of them ejaculated together. Eve was full of Chung's semen in both of her external organs.

"If I get pregnant... You're going to take responsibility."

"Don't worry. I'd be more than happy to make a family with Eve. Also.. Eve is my love. Eve will always be my lover.. We'll be together for eternity. In the next life and the life after that.. We'll be together forever.. I'll never fall in love with any other girl except Eve.."

Chung smiled softly before pressing his lips on hers. She turned her body around and slowly inserted Chung's still throbbing, hardened member inside her vagina. Eve let out a pleasured moan and Chung began to thrust deeply inside her womb, hitting against her G-spot once again. Chung let out a sly smile as they continued on satisfying each other's sexual desires. Chung thrust harder and faster in a second. Soon, they both ejaculated together and fall against the soft mattress. Eve's vagina was overflowed with Chung's semen as most remained inside her.

"Chung.. I love you..."

"I love you too, Eve.. Forever."

"Yeah... We'll be together for eternity."

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Author's Note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Um... I hope you like this lemon. I don't know anything about sex or sexual intercourse. Yes, as you have noticed, I don't use slang. It's too.. Vulgar? Well, that's in my opinion. Well, it's my first lemon for Chung x Eve as I love that pairing. I always imagine them having sexual intercourse or something.

Yes, I'm dirty-minded, and I'm not afraid to show that. I'll be blunt if I want. If anyone notices, I have problems with my verb tenses. I hope I'm not the only one. Anyways, thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoy it. :)


End file.
